Smooth Criminal
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Spoilers for "Michael" Blaine is in the hospital thanks to Sebastian's dirty prank. Enraged, Kurt calls up the one person who the Warblers fear more than Sebastian. And they learn who the real smooth criminal is.
1. Chapter 1

**Maiden- I can contain it no longer! I want to see Sebastian fry! The last episode only added fuel to the fire, seeing him slushie Blaine. That meerkat wannabe Warbler deserves everything the Gleeks are gonna dish out! Just so you know, this is the missing scenes from 'Michael'. With the addition to mine and Emma's Ocs. They're featured in our joint fic, 'Find Your Own Glee' located on 3OfAKind's profile. **

**Smooth Criminal **

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_just to tell you once again, _

_who's bad_

Adrenaline was high, having just bested the Warblers in a Jackson off. But no one was prepared for what came next. Blaine was the only one who saw Sebastian reach into a paper bag, producing what had become a death threat for the New Directions. Hazel eyes saw the murderous flash in the head Warbler's eyes. Only one thing ran through Blaine's mind at that point. Save Kurt. He immediately threw himself between the red substance and his boyfriend.

A little ice and food coloring shouldn't have been a problem. But everyone was mistaken. Blaine crumpled to the ground in a fit of screams and moans. Kurt was by his side instantly, trying to wipe away the sludge. A flash of black was the last thing the head Warbler saw before he was pinned against the nearest support beam.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Santana screamed, grabbing Sebastian by his collar. The Latina's eyes were ablaze, anger pouring from her every fiber. "What was in that slushie!"

She gained no response, being pried off by Puck and Sam.

"Get the hell outta here." Artie spat, rolling up to Sebastian. He merely smirked before walking away, motioning for his team to follow him.

!

!

!

Kurt's eyes were blank and emotionless, staring at the floor of Lima Memorial. He was living out something straight out of his nightmares. Blaine had always been his rock, his protector, his gay Yoda. And now, the curly haired tenor was in the hospital because of him. He was startled out of his thoughts by a small hand on his shoulder. Gray blue eyes looked up to see two girls. The one with her hand on his shoulder was tall, blonde and had warm hazel eyes. The second girl was much smaller, brunette and eyes that were a mix of silver and navy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked when he found his voice.

"You don't need to be here by yourself, Porcelain." the blonde spoke, her natural southern drawl somewhat comforting to the countertenor.

"What she means is the others sent us to check on you." the brunette clarified, moving to sit on the other side of Kurt so the blonde was on his opposite side.

"Thanks, girls." Kurt whispered, grabbing both their hands and gripping tightly. He thanked any higher deity out there for these girls.

"That slushie was meant for me..." Kurt spoke a few minutes later.

"I know, darlin'." chimed a southern accent. The blonde girl to Kurt's left rubbed soothingly along his back, trying to calm him down. "But Blaine wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if he didn't _try_ to keep you safe."

"That's not the point, Avery." Kurt sighed. "Sebastian has had it out for me since the second we met. He wants Blaine and he's not gonna stop until he breaks us up."

"But that won't happen." The small brunette spoke up. "You and Blaine belong together. And some Warbler bastard won't change that...besides I'm sure I could make a call to Puck and have him permanently taken care of."

"DJ that won't solve anything." Avery scolded her sister.

"But It'll make me feel better." DJ pouted.

"Anderson?"

The three performers stood as a doctor approached them.

"Blaine's right eye has suffered the most damage. His cornea is deeply scratched and needs surgery to correct."

"W-will he be able to see?" Kurt asked softly.

"I want to say yes, but you never know how these things go."

"Can we at least see him?" Avery asked, linking her arm with Kurt's.

"Are you family?"

"Yes. I'm his half sister and DJ is his cousin. Kurt here is his fiance."

Avery's lie was soo smoothly executed, Kurt almost believed her for a second. The doctor nodded and showed them to Blaine's room. Since it was his right eye, Blaine couldn't use his peripheral vision to see Kurt, Avery and DJ enter the room. He was nearly scared out his skin when Kurt's hand touched his.

"It's only me, sweetheart." he countertenor spoke softly, smiling somewhat sadly.

"Are you alright? Did Sebastian get you?"

"I'm fine, you idiot. Don't ever do that again."

"I can't promise that. If you're ever in trouble, and I can help you, I'll gladly take a thousand slushies just like this one to keep you safe."

"That's soo sweet it's almost making me sick." Avery spoke from across the room. Her sister giggling by her side.

"You're just jealous." Blaine snickered, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"While I admit you two are insanely hot, short hobbits and frilly countertenors aren't my type."

Avery stuck her tongue out at the two lovers, earning one back from Kurt. Even though the girls hadn't been at McKinley long, they were already accepted into the New Directions as part of the family. Avery and DJ were step sisters who moved to Lima from Nashville when their parents got married. They easily bonded with Kurt and Blaine. Secretly having a fetish for gay men.

!

!

!

"What was in that Slushie!" Santana screeched, having just bested the Warbler captain. MJ was one of her personal specialties, so they're was no way in hell some high class brat was gonna beat her.

"Rock salt." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Do you realize that Blaine my loose an eye thanks to your meerkat ass?"

"Too bad...he was pretty. But he shouldn't have gotten in the way. That slushie was meant for Kurt." Another warbler handed the evil twit another red iced drink. "Just like this one is meant for you." he went to throw it in Santana's face, but she stepped aside just in time, letting it hit the floor in a sticky mess.

"Looks like the jokes on you, Sebastard. Oh, and if Blaine is permanently doomed to see in only two dimensions, your ass will fry."

"Oh? And just who are you to threaten me?"

"A girl who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. Who practically invented revenge."

Santana had many of the Warblers frozen in fear as she made her way to leave. Sebastian, however, only stood staring at her slowly disappearance form.

!

!

!

"You better be glad my dad is the state senator or else we never would've gotten you home with your parents in Washington."

Blaine mumbled out a thank you to his boyfriend who was currently dragging him up the stairs of the Anderson house. The curly haired boy was loopy on the pain medication the doctors gave him before he was released so talking was pretty much impossible. With help from Avery and DJ, Kurt was able to maneuver his boyfriend into his bed. The second Blaine's head hit the pillow, he was out.

"It was rock salt..." Avery whispered, glancing down at her phone.

"What?" Kurt asked, baffled.

"I just got a text from Santana. She was able to get Sebastian to confess what he did to that slushie. It was rock salt."

"Why that...! Ugh, excuse me, I have to make a call." Kurt stepped out of Blaine's room, pulling out his phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, Wes? It's Kurt."

!

!

!

"How dare you!" Wes threw open the doors to the Warbler hall, startling the boys. "I thought you all better than this."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sebastian asked with a leer.

"Wes Montgomery, former head Warbler. And I presume you are the scum they replaced me with?"

"Just who are you calling scum?"

"The bastard that hurt my best friend." Wes's eyes were locked on those of Sebastian's. The other Warblers seemed to shrink back into their seats, clearly terrified of what their former captain would do to them. "And as for the rest of you..." Wes turned to the petrified boys. "How dare you all go along with what this idiot did? I thought Kurt and Blaine meant more to you than that...They considered you all friends, but not anymore. From this moment on, none of you are to have any contact with them what so ever. And as for you, Smythe, you are hereby stripped of your title."

"You have no authority over me."

"Oh contrare. Every past leader can relieve any current leader from office if they're deemed unfit. I've already spoken to your headmaster and he's agreed. The Warblers are put on probation for the next two months. Meaning any performance up to Nationals is invalid."

"You can't do this!" Sebastian shrieked.

"My father is on Dalton's board of directors. He heard about your little stunt and was the first to suggest your expulsion. But, because Kurt and Blaine both want you to be able to perform at Nationals, just to see you fry, the board decided against it. But I would watch my back if I were you."

**Maiden- That's all for now, folks. I will make a second chapter, showing the Warblers being owned by New Directions with Black or White. Reviews make Sebastian burn in hell ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maiden- I can't believe all the traffic to this one story! Thank you guys so much! **

Smooth Criminal

Sebastian only stared at the older Warbler in a mix of amusement and disdain. Wesley didn't falter though. His stone cold glare only intensified as the seconds ticked away. The other Dalton boys looked on, afraid to see their former leader go ballistic. Wes's temper was legendary and not a force to be reckoned with.

"I mean it, Smythe." Wes growled. "Step down."

"Oh? Who's gonna make me? Your daddy?" he taunted, his mouth twisting into an insane smirk.

"Mock me again and let's see how well you fair behind bars."

"You're not a threat to me, Montgomery. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have rehearsals to get through."

"Your rehearsal has been cut short. Instead, you'll all acompany me to McKinley for a little field trip."

"And if we refuse?"

"Then you'll be seeing the inside of Juvy first thing tomarrow morning...after meeting my infamous gavel."

!

!

!

Kurt was thoroughly surprised to see the Warblers, including Sebastian, walk through the auditiorium doors. Then again, he knew how the choir feared Wes. The countertenor inwardly laughed, seeing Wes hadn't lost his touch.

"Can we go ahead and get this over with?" Sebastian groaned. "I don't want to stay here no longer than nessessary. I already reek of public school."

"This won't take long. Just sit down and listen." Quinn snapped.

During the New Direction's performance of 'Black or White', something seemed to snap into place for many of the Dalton boys. Trent was the first one to stand up and join them on stage. No longer afraid of Sebastian or his childish threats. When the final note was sung, every one of the Warblers, excluding Sebastian was on stage with Kurt and his family.

"So in case you didn't catch our drift, bastard..." Kurt started, eyes narrowing in on his enemy. "We're tired of fighting, but we won't hesitate to throw a punch when you mess with one of us. We're a family, stupid. And families stick together." Avery and DJ came forward to link arms with the countertenor. Finn and Puck came next. The taller boy resting his hands on his brother's shoulder's with his chin atop Kurt's head. Puck wrapped his arms around DJ's shoulders. The others followed suit, creating a barrier around each other. As to prove to the boy in the audience that no matter what kind of prank he pulls, there will always be someone else willing to take the hit.

"And as a consellation prize, I have your confession on tape." Santana smiled, pulling a tiny tape from her Cherrios jacket. "Lady Lips just needs to give me the okay and this will mysteriously find it's way to the court room."

"Before we forget..." Sam chimmed, wheeling out a cart full of red cups from behind the curtains. "We'd like to make a toast." he passed out the cups until everyone had a cup full of red slushie. "To revenge."

Everyone threw the icy liquid onto Sebastian. He could only sit in shock as wave after wave of freezing cold hit him square in the face.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian stood with a loud irritated cry and stormed out.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore." Wes announced, earning a wide smile from Kurt. "Dalton has agreed to make me permanent leader of the Warblers. To keep an eye on these guys."

**Maiden- So this is it! I might make another chapter, depending on the reviews I get. But thanks so much to all of you for the favorites and alerts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maiden- Since I've gotten so much traffic to this particular story, this final chapter is sort of a thank you! I got the idea from the 'I Want You Back' video that was just released! It was supposed to be featured in 'Michael' but it got cut...Damn you Ryan! If you didn't know already, me and my sister are working on a new Glee fic featuring our girls DJ and Avery and of course, our favorite unicorns; Klaine! It's called 'Double Heartbeat' and it's located on our joint profile 3OfAKind. Read and Review ladies and squirrels!**

I Want You Back

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone." Blaine smiled, pulling his heart shaped eye patch off to reveal his newly healed eye. Kurt sat star struck as his boyfriend came striding by to the beat of 'Love Shack.' The curly haired tenor joined Brittany, DJ, Avery and Santana on stage as the song got underway. The entire New Directions were nothing but laughs and smiles, something they hadn't seen in a while. With the pressure of upcoming Regionals and Sebastian landing Blaine in the hospital, the group was a little crestfallen to say the least. Halfway through the song, Kurt decided to join the quartet, adding his own unique flavor to the already phenomenal performance. His blue eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lights of the Sugar Shack, portraying nothing but pure joy seeing his boyfriend up and about after a rather invasive surgery.

Santana pulled her phone out of her bra once the song was over, reading over a newly gotten text. Her beautiful dark eyes hardened slightly and a scowl replaced her dazzling smile.

"Ey, captain hair gel." she called, stuffing the device back in her left cup. "I just got a text from your buddy at Dalton."

"Wes?" the former Warbler asked, his arms still around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah, the Asian kid." the Latina scoffed. "He said the Warblers wanna apologize to you. So they've asked if you could come by tomorrow during Warbler practice."

"I dunno..." Blaine muttered, thinking back to the incident almost a month ago. "It might be another trick."

"Wes wouldn't have asked if he suspected anything." Kurt reasoned.

"Fine...but I want you guys to come with me."

"Sure thing." Santana smirked, going off to inform Brittany, DJ and Avery of the upcoming field trip.

!

!

!

Blaine, accompanied by Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Avery and DJ, walked cautiously through the Dalton corridors until they reached the Warbler practice room. Wes stood in the doorway wearing a sincere smile, stepping aside the let the group inside. Kurt caught Sebastian's meerkat gaze the instant he was inside the old practice room. 'If only looks could kill...' Kurt thought as he gave a snarl and gripped Blaine's hand in a possessive matter. The girls behind the duo all sent cold glares towards the former head Warbler.

"Glad you came." Wes greeted, shaking Blaine's spare hand. "The guys feel terrible about your eye, and this is their apology. I let them choose a song to sing to you, to ask for your forgiveness."

Blaine nodded to his old friend, ultimately giving the go-ahead for the other boys to begin.

_When I had you to myself__  
><em>_I didn't want you around__  
><em>_Those pretty faces always make you__  
><em>_Stand out in a crowd_

Apparently Sebastian wouldn't go down without a fight. With a generic grin and a mischievous spark in his eyes, he sang all he had to Blaine. The aforementioned boy huffed in annoyance, trying to shift away from the older man.

___But some one picked you from the bunch__  
><em>_One glance was all it took__  
><em>_Now it's much too late for me__  
><em>_To take a second look_

Avery and DJ shared a disgusted glance, not believing they'd agreed to drive an hour in the cold just to watch Sebastian try to serenade Blaine. The little brunette suddenly concocted a plan, an evil Cheshire smile spreading across her glossed lips. She nudged her step sister, pulling her down to whisper into the blonde's ear. Avery's expression soon matched that of the smaller girl. Giving a nod, they waited for the right moment.

___Oh baby give me one more chance__  
><em>_Won't you please let me__  
><em>_Back in your heart__  
><em>_Oh darling I was blind to let you go__  
><em>_But now since I see you in his arms__  
><em>_I want you back__  
><em>_Oh I do now__  
><em>_I want you back__  
><em>_Ooh ooh baby__  
><em>_I want you back__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah__  
><em>_Na na na na_

___**DJ- **__Tryin to live without your love__  
><em>_Is one long sleepless night__  
><em>_Let me show you boy__  
><em>_That I know wrong from right_

Sebastian was beaten to the punch, having been forced to give up his spotlight. DJ's stormy eyes glared daggers at the Warbler while the others grinned and giggled. Even Wes began to crack a smile. Her hearty and melodious voice a welcome sound.

__**Avery- **_Every street you walk right on__  
><em>_I leave tear stains on the ground__  
><em>_Following the girl__  
><em>_I didn't even want around_

The other Warblers didn't falter in their harmony or beat, simply going with Avery's slightly southern sounding flow. Trent, the boy who'd single handedly stood up for Blaine during 'Black or White' couldn't hold back a feeling of pride. The chubbier Warbler came to sing and dance with the two girls, much to their amusement.

___**DJ & Avery- **__Let me tell you now__  
><em>_Oh baby all I need is one more chance__  
><em>_(__To show you that I love you)__  
><em>_Won't you please let me__  
><em>_(__Back in your heart)__  
><em>_Oh darlin I was blind to let you go__  
><em>_(__Let you go baby)__  
><em>_But now since__  
><em>_I see you__  
><em>_in his arms__  
><em>_Uh-huh_

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Sebastard." Avery spat, her hands on her jean clad hips. "Mess with one of us, and you get _all_ of us!"

"So why don't you take some advice from MJ himself and beat it!" DJ barked, motioning to the door. Sebastian turned to see his team mates glaring at him with unimpressed eyes.

"Sebastian, that was highly inappropriate." Wes growled, his gavel clutched tightly in his fist. "I asked you to choose a song that would ask Blaine to forgive you, but instead, you make a mockery of everything that's just happened!"

Blaine raised a hand to quiet his old friend, stepping forward to look his assailant in the eye.

"I used to love being a Warbler." he began, his expression intense. "Not just because it was fun or it was something I loved...but because we were classy. And _nothing_ about that was classy."

He turned on his heel and left the choir room without another word. _  
><em>


End file.
